


Moondepraved

by angelaxy



Series: Mooncrossed [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ballroom Dancing, Dark fluff, F/M, Massacre plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Reira had confided to him how she missed all the balls she used to attend in the past. When she was stillalive, a princess, fully human— centuries ago in this very castle.Tonight, Vlad was granting her wish.
Relationships: Vlad/Reira
Series: Mooncrossed [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775500
Kudos: 2
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), ` Temptation in the Dark `





	Moondepraved

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was supposed to be /dark/ but I must keep all the dark ideas for the upcoming writing event xD  
> meanwhile, enjoy this fluffier version hehe  
> xoxo

The darkest hour of the night was the time of the darkness and all of its creatures to haunt and exist amongst the living humans. The pale moon crept up in the black velvet sky and shone its silvery light through a window of the princess’ chamber in the castle, the white curtain swaying delicately with the night breeze.

Full moon nights, when the moon breathed life into her and she could have her human form, instead of her ghostly one.

Vlad stepped towards the door of her chambers, a tender smile upon his features but his crimson eyes were ancient and shadowed with endless darkness, although his darkness always wavered whenever his gaze fixed upon her. 

_Gentler, softer. Lighter._

Reira barely finished putting on her lipstick, blood-crimson color, when Vlad entered the chamber. A bright smile appeared on the very same lips, tainted red — directed only for Vlad as she glanced through the vanity mirror. Then, she turned her head to see him with her own eyes, shimmering even under the dim lighting of her chamber.

“Reira.” Vlad greeted her, outstretching a hand.

“It is already the time, isn’t it? I apologize if you must have to wait.” Reira rose up from the vanity chair with grace, her gown was not the one she usually wore. This ball gown was a gift from Vlad himself. Tailored especially for her; made from red satin, it had a sweetheart neckline, off the shoulders — the most perfect gown she’d ever seen and wear.

 _Crimson_ , like the red roses he was so fond of. 

“Fortunately not, even if so, it would be worth the wait to witness such exquisite sight of you.” Vlad lifted her hand to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. “Shall we, printesa?”

“We shall, certainly.” Reira allowed him to lead her out of her chamber, fully aware of his intention. Not long before, she had confided to him how she missed all the balls she used to attend when she was still _alive_ , a princess, fully human — centuries ago in this very castle.

And Vlad was granting her wish.

The hem of her long skirt swept across the castle flooring, her dark, long hair cascaded on her back without much styling, and yet she could remain simply elegant just from her true upbringing. A princess.

The stairwell was beautiful, rose vine creeping down the railings. Elegantly, beautifully swirling from the top of the stairwell towards the bottom, and there were rose petals scattered along the stairs as well.

Reira descended the stairs with him by her side.

Before they reached the bottom of the staircase, she halted her steps, while he already descended a few more.

“Vlad?” Reira called out and released her hand from his hold.

He turned to her, brows raised slightly.

“Nothing, just..” Her words trailed off as she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing his face close to her and kissed him upon his lips. A tender, loving kiss. Full of love. The moment she broke apart, another smile crossed her graceful features. “I longed to kiss you all of a sudden.”

Vlad let out an inaudible chuckle, arms curled around her waist as he held her close, to kiss the smooth skin of her neck that was right in his eye-level, trailed more kisses along and upwards, to her jaw before meeting her lips, and his kiss was always like this.

Both passionate and possessive at once.

“You provided quite a distraction..” He smiled amusingly after the kiss ended.

“Well, we would rather behave accordingly in a ball, wouldn’t we.” Reira teased.

With a meaningful smile, he let go of her waist to hold her hand once more, and they descended the stairs side by side.

The ballroom’s doors were wide open when they approached it, a gasp escaped her lips the moment she saw the room was filled with more or less fifty-something people, dancing around. All of their heads turned as she entered. They all stopped dancing and curtsied altogether.

“Vlad, what is this? ..Who are these people?”

He ushered her towards the dance floor, weaving through the parted crowds. “You are their princess tonight.”

She chuckled happily although after noticing how vacant these people’s gazes, and there was no smile ever crossed their faces — as if their moves were controlled. “Did you perhaps.. Compel them?”

Vlad didn’t answer her, not directly at least as they curtsied to each other in a proper ball manner. “To fulfil your wish, printesa.” He pulled her by the waist, his other hand caught hers before she could utter another word, and they danced together with the classical music. Under the sparkling lights of chandeliers.

The music tempo slowed, softened, and so did the dance. They were only swaying together around the dance floor.

“I truly hope they would not have their blood drained at this ball.” Reira murmured softly with amusement, teasing him a little. Though she herself was not concerned of these lives, knowing that Vlad only brought death upon those who he deemed unworthy to live in this world.

“Perhaps they will. The craving is quite unbearable after all the dancing we had done.” He murmured close to her ear.

“Vlad..” Reira whispered sternly, sending him an affectionate and playful glare to respond to his teasing.

“ I had a thought you won’t agree with it. Do not fret, printesa, the only blood I crave is yours.”

“It must stay that way.” Her lips pursed in purpose, for she had not entertained with the idea of him drinking blood from another person. Such a selfish heart she possessed, was it not?

Vlad halted his dancing and caught her chin with his hand, crimson eyes bright and irresistible. “Which means— “

“Sure, sure, you can have my blood tonight, as much as you need.” Her pout turned into a sweet smile, a little wicked even. Reira didn’t have to put her gratitude for this ball into words, and instead, she would offer her blood, and whatever else he yearned from her. He already claimed her heart, after all. “For my beloved.” 

Vlad held her close against him, kissing her on the lips with more fervor, uncaring of the compelled humans all around them. They won’t return home to tell the tale of _his princess_ , who resembled the moon itself — beautiful and graceful.

He won’t ever relinquish her from his hands.

Or from his heart.

It was as if the time stopped for both of them, with these people dancing and circling around them while they both stood in the middle of the dance floor. Kissing each other with all the love they were capable to convey with their lips.

Two immortals with different natures, but their hearts bound into one.

In love, in darkness.

In a dreamlike depravity.


End file.
